


Inhale, Exhale

by xtaebabex



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Child NCT Dream, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Siblings, Tagging as I go, but mainly nct, dont worry, dreamies, i made my babies suffer, mona are cute together, more nct and red velvet members will show up later, not descriptive, probably sm artists too bc i love them interacting, soft moments, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtaebabex/pseuds/xtaebabex
Summary: Sooyoung tried to steady her breathing, she really did. But the world didn't seem to be on her side as her lungs continued to scream for air. White spots filled her vision, and she felt herself go under. Slowly, she fell and fell. And just once she thought she could see the end, everything faded into black.





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of baby shampoo completely engulfed Sooyoung as Jisung slept peacefully in her lap.

Taeyong and she were finally allowed to bathe the two boys yesterday, and the fresh smell still clung to them like a cloak.

Jaemin lay with his head on her knee, one of his thumbs jabbed into his mouth, occasionally sucking for comfort. 

It had been three hours since Taeyong had left the three of them in the room with strict instructions not to open the locked door for anyone but him.

It was well into midnight, and she didn't know when he would be back.

They were not permitted to have the light on, so the room was pitch black. Sooyoung’s mind ran circles as she desperately tried to stop seeing imaginary figures in the shadows.

She dare not make a sound, instead clutching the two boys tighter as her own way of comfort.

Sooyoung's back had long since gone numb as she leaned against the wall. She could faintly hear the low thrum of the TV as her father had no doubt passed out hours before. 

The TV would stay on for the rest of the night just like Sooyoung would stay awake.

She was too afraid to close her eyes and leave the boys and herself vulnerable to attack.

Somebody had to be awake at all times.

With Taeyong gone, that responsibility fell onto her thin shoulders.

Although she couldn't see a single thing in front of her, she could feel everything blur as tears achingly leaked from her eyes.

Biting the side of her hand, Sooyoung tried hopelessly to quiet her sobs.

She couldn't do this.

She needed Taeyong.

He always knew what to do.

But that option wasn't available. Right now, Taeyong was out on the streets doing the dirty work.

He was working for their father. Working for money. Working for time.

He had problems of his own, and Sooyoung couldn't rely on him for everything.

She knew this.

And though Taeyong would never say this to her, she knew he was tired.

She could look after the boys, damn it.

A small voice startled her from her pitying thoughts, “E-eomma?”

Wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, Sooyoung slowly caressed Jaemin’s cheek.

“Yes, baby?”

She couldn't see his face, but she pictured his big, doe eyes, still clouded with sleep, gazing up at her helplessly. 

“Where’s Appa?” Fear was easily heard in his voice as he inched closer to Sooyoung.

Cradling Jaemin into her side, while simultaneously balancing the still sleeping Jisung with her other arm, she quickly reassured him, “He’s still out, baby boy. But he'll be back soon. You should try to go back to sleep. He'll be here when you wake up."

Jaemin’s voice was wet as he whined, “I want him now, Eomma. l-I don't want to wait.”

Sniffling herself, she whispered, “I know, sweetie. I want him, too.”

She slowly ran her fingers through his soft hair and Jaemin caught her hand. He started to twist and fiddle with the appendages.

Several minutes later, after he had stilled, Sooyoung gently suggested the boy try to get some more sleep.

Jaemin adamantly shook his head no, “I want to be up when Appa gets back.”

Heaving a sigh, she tried again, “ Baby, it probably will be a little bit. You need some sleep.”

“N-no!” When his voice reached the normal level of speaking, Sooyoung quickly hushed him, waiting a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear.

“Here, baby boy, Eomma will make you a promise.”

At the mention of this, Jaemin’s ears perked up, “What?” His voice had returned to a silent whisper.

“Eomma will wake you up when Appa gets back, does that sound nice?” Sooyoung never really liked bribery, but it was the only way sometimes to keep the boys quiet. Jaemin also didn't need to know that Sooyoung probably wouldn't immediately wake the young boy up.

Jaemin seemed to ponder the proposal for a second and reluctantly he mumbled, “Okay. You promise?”

Swiftly finding his little hand, she hooked her pinky with the boy’s, “I pinky promise.”

The boy seem to accept this because he began to settle down against her side.

“Eomma sing for Nana?” 

Sooyoung smiled to herself at the nickname, “Of course, Nana. Your favorite?”

She felt his soft strands tickle her bare arm in rapid procession indicating a nod.

Clearing her throat, Sooyoung began to sing Jaemin's favorite song, a soothing ballad that even comforted her, “It’s alright if you run out of breath. No one will blame you. It’s okay to make mistakes sometimes, because anyone can do so. Although comforting by saying it’s alright are just words.”

She paused for a second before she let her husky voice take over again, “Someone’s breath. That heavy breath. How can I see through that? Though I can’t understand your breath, it’s alright I’ll hold you…”

Sooyoung trailed off when she felt Jaemin’s breath even out.

It was amazing in that moment that billions of people were breathing all together as one. 

Some people were suffering. Some people were ecstatic and celebrating. Others were trying to find their way while some already knew where they were going.

Seven billion people shared one common thing, though. 

They all were breathing.

Inhale, exhale.

The same motion. Over and over.

It was instinctual. Automatic. 

Of course, until it all ends.

Sooyoung knew firsthand that everything eventually came to an end. Nothing last forever. 

And when the time came, they all would slip into oblivion. 

A sweet reduction of nothing.

No more pain. No more hurt. No more feeling.

Everything would just fade away.

Sooyoung often wondered when her time would come.

It was a bittersweet thought.

She wished that she could be anywhere else than in this moment; however, she loved her brothers more than herself. She couldn't just leave them here to fend for themselves.

Their needs were top priority on any list she made.

Jaemin and Jisung were too young to understand the situation.

They couldn't comprehend why they had to be quiet all the time or why Taeyong always disappeared at night.

But it wasn't their job to understand.

They were children, children. They deserved to live a life without the worry of their next meal or if their father was awake and ready to play.

They weren't even allowed any toys.

The only things that they were granted was a pacifier and a teddy bear.

Even though Jaemin was five years old and Jisung three, they both still heavily depended upon their pacifiers for consolation.

They were so developmentally delayed that it broke Sooyoung’s heart to see them cry at the drop of a dime or insist on being carried everywhere. 

They didn't know how to control their emotions and were thin, so thin. The inadequate amount of food that they were allowed had stunted their growth, so much that Sooyoung could fit both boys in her lap at one time.

It hurt her to think that they may never be “normal" like society says they should be. 

They were never given a chance.

None of them were.

Sooyoung sat there while her thoughts plagued her mind and made her want to scream.

Time slowly ticked as seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned hours.

She shifted every once and while and quietly shushed one of the boys when they let out a whimper. But besides that, nothing eventful happened for the next few hours, and she soundlessly watched as the sun began to shine its’ light.

The subtle pinks and yellows broke through the blinds of the window, illuminating the bleak room with brightness.

Sooyoung's eyes were scratchy and dry and it took an effort to keep her head up. 

She was so tired.

Taeyong should have been back by now. She desperately prayed that nothing bad had happened to him while he was out.

It wasn't uncommon for him to return with bruises and dried blood covering him. 

Sooyoung herself knew what it was like on the streets as she had too once occupied them at night. Taeyong fought long and hard for her not to be subjected to that lifestyle and fortunately had won. 

But that led to Taeyong sacrificing himself and slowly breaking that same determination in his eyes.

If they were not allowed to make any noises, Sooyoung wouldn't have heard the knock.

It was light, nonexistent, and only a trained ear could catch the sound.

Happiness filled her chest as the familiar noise reverberated through the room.

Slipping Jisung off her lap, she delicately laid him next to Jaemin on the floor.

Pecking both of their foreheads, she scrambled to unlock the door.

Twisting the lock, she crept the door open, peering outside. 

Tired eyes met her wild ones. Grabbing his wrist, Sooyoung hurriedly pulled him into their room.

Once the door was securely locked again, she swiveled around and threw her arms around his neck. 

It was obvious that Taeyong was not ready for her to practically throw herself at him because he stumbled back with the force.

His arms reciprocated the hug and she whispered, “I missed you, Taeyongie.”

He allowed a light chuckle to escape his lips, “I missed you too, Sooyoungie. Were the boys good?”

Refusing to remove herself quite yet from the embrace, she squeezed him tighter, “Always. Nana got a little upset when he woke once because you weren't here. But he's okay now.”

“I'm sorry.”

Quickly letting Taeyong go, she looked into his eyes. They were slightly red, and the eyeliner he had put on earlier was smudged.

“Why are you apologizing?”

When Sooyoung met his gaze, he averted his to the ground. Licking his lips, he slowly mumbled, “I know you have difficulties watching them when I go out. I'm sorry I can't be here with you at night.”

Sooyoung felt anger bubble deep in her chest, “You have nothing to apologize for, you understand me? It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” She enunciated every word by stabbing a finger into his chest.

“You can't be here all the time, I get that. I don't blame you so stop making yourself feel bad.”

“I'm just afraid that he'll try to do something while I'm not here and hurt you guys,” he heaved a sigh, “I could never live with myself if he hurt you.”

Sooyoung flashed him a smile, “That's why I love you.” Her smile slowly dimmed, “But you have to realize that you matter too. We need you, yes, Taeyong-ah. But you need yourself too.”

Sucking in her lower lip, she got all her thoughts into order, “I-I feel like we take you for granted. Like we depend too much on you,” Finally meeting his gaze she said, “I just wished everything was different.”

Taeyong ruffled her hair, something she would never admit she loved, “You always think of others. It's a wonderful quality, never lose it. But I'm okay. I'm going to get us out of here.”

Nodding her head, she opted for another bone-crushing hug.

Pulling away, she finally took in his disheveled appearance, “You must be so tired, I'm sorry for keeping you up. Are you okay?”

Waving off her concern, he said, “I'm okay.”

Sooyoung didn't believe him, “We don't lie to each other, Taeyong-ah.”

“I know, I know, sorry.”

Taking one of his hands, she wrapped both of hers around it holding on for dear life, “You're not hurt are you?

Looking away, Taeyong mumbled, “I'm not hurt, per se. It was just a little rough out there,” Eventually meeting her eyes again, “I'm okay, though, well I will be. It just might take awhile. Don't worry about me.”

Hitting his shoulder with no force, she whisper yelled, “You know I worry about you!”

“Well, you don't need to, Sooyoung-ah. I have everything figured out.”

Sooyoung felt her anger grow faint, “What do you mean?”

Her mind ran with a hundred thoughts, “What did you do, Taeyong.”

When he didn't say anything, she said it a little louder, “What did you do, Taeyong.” She crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

He put his hands out placatingly, “Nothing like that, Sooyoung. I-I just took some money.”

She looked at him incredulously, “You took some money?! From who? Taeyong, you're going to get yourself killed!”

Now Taeyong was panicking as Sooyoung’s voice grew louder so he did the only thing he could think of. Smacking a hand over her mouth, he motioned for her to shut up.

“You have to be quiet. I will explain everything, but if you are any louder you will wake Abeoji. You don't want that, do you?”

Sooyoung's eyes were blown wide but she quickly shook her head.

“Okay. I'm going to uncover your mouth, don't say a word.”

Gently he removed his hand, “Okay.”

Taeyong drew a breath. He hated living his life in fear.

“Abeoji was passed out drunk when I came in. Usually, he's awake to collect my money, but he must have drunk more than normal because he wasn't. I put the money on the end table like I'm supposed to do anyways. B-but something just took over me when I was walking away. I started to think. He wouldn't know otherwise if I just took some of the money. I had a few extras last night so I made more than I usually did. He wouldn't know. So,” Taeyong stooped down to his right shoe, taking something out, “I took a hundred dollars.”

Flashing the green wad of cash, Sooyoung felt her eyes go wide again, “Taeyong-ah-”

“I know what your going to say, but he really won't know. When Monday comes, I'll stash it in my locker at school. He won't find it there.”

Sooyoung couldn't quiet the rumble of fear deep in her stomach. “Taeyong, I feel like something bad is going to happen. Why do you even want the money?”

“Okay, number one, it's my money to begin with. I earned it. Why does he get it? Number two, we need money to escape this hellhole. If I start to save up now, we can have enough when I turn eighteen to leave. We won't get split up then.”

Sooyoung still felt uneasy, “I-I don't know.”

Taeyong turned her abruptly, pointing at the sleeping Jaemin and Jisung he said, “Look at them. You want them to grow up the way we did? You want them to continue to get beat?”

She felt tears cloud her vision, trying to turn away from the horrific image her mind had created, Taeyong stopped her, “No, look at them. They matter, Sooyoung-ah. I don't want them to live like this anymore. You don't, do you?”

She shook her head rapidly, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks, she begged, “Stop, Taeyong. I-I don't, you know that. I'm just scared.”

“You think I'm not? Sooyoungie, I know it's risky. But they deserve better. They deserve the world-”

“I know they do, Oppa. But we don't have the world.”

Taeyong startled a little at the honorific. They rarely used them with each other. Besides, there only was a year between them, “But we can try, can’t we?”

Sooyoung felt herself break inside. She dropped to the floor and hugged her knees, “I want to.”

Taeyong fell with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “I turn eighteen in a little less than a year. Everything will be better then, baby.” Sooyoung soaked up the warmth she so rarely asked for.

Echoing Jaemin's words earlier, she whispered, “You promise?”

Taeyong smiled, “I don't just promise, Youngie. I pinky promise.”

Her gaze fell on the two sleeping boys in front of her. Jisung had managed to worm himself under Jaemin's arm, but she knew Jaemin wouldn't mind.

“You better, Taeyongie, you better.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify, this story is set in korea but im from america. some elements i tried to keep as close to the truth as possible but i decided that others would be easier to just keep the same as in america. i apologize for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> hope you enjoy ! :)

It had been seven months since Taeyong started stealing from their father.

So far, they only had a total of about three hundred and fifty dollars as Taeyong had decided to lessen the risk and only take five or ten dollars at a time.

They hadn't agreed to what amount of money they needed to substantially live on their own.

Both of them knew that they needed more than a measly three hundred for basic necessities and rent.

It seemed so much easier to just tell someone of their situation and get help. That was the logical thing that everyone was probably screaming at them right now. The thing is that, of course, they would have backlash from their father, but they all were still minors. 

Taeyong would turn eighteen in a short few months, but Sooyoung still had a year or so before she was legal. The boys were still very young, and if taken in would not doubt be adopted sooner than it would take for Taeyong to become an adult. 

It was out of the question: they were not to be separated. 

To some, it was wrong to unnecessarily torture themselves more than need be. But to them, if it meant they got to see Jaemin and Jisung grow up, they were willing to jeopardize everything. 

These were the thoughts that Sooyoung pondered as she met up with Taeyong in the hallway opening up to the courtyard after her morning classes.

Sooyoung beat Taeyong to the designated location and idly stood by, clutching the straps of her backpack. They had an hour and a half break, and most students were running down the halls hurrying to lunch.

She kept her gaze on the floor, not making conversation with anybody.

It her hurt inside that the only friend she had was her brother but society was cruel.

Nobody wanted to associate with the two of them, despite their more than average looks, because of their appearance. 

Your face can only take you so far when your uniform is always crumpled and, unfortunately, sometimes dirty. Only so much convenient store perfume can cover up the fact that you're only allowed to shower once a week. What was even the point of stepping foot in the cafeteria if you had no money to buy food?

There was only so much to do in a shit situation to make it tolerable, and most people were not willing to understand what others went through.

People were not understanding if the taunts and side legs were anything to go by.

“What do we have here?” A low voice catcalled from behind Sooyoung. She prayed they were talking about anyone but her.

A yank of her backpack, that sent her sprawling into someone else's chest, confirmed her unwanted suspicions.

Laughter surrounded her and the same voice from before said, “Oh, if it isn't the low-life. She's all alone. Looks like she could use a little company.”

Sooyoung didn't know whether to answer or keep her mouth shut. These situations always confused her because she didn't know which one would get herself hit.

As they continued to jostle her around, she kept looking at the floor, opting to not say anything.

A different voice this time joined in, “The low-life doesn't want to talk, huh? Bet she wants to do something else. A low-life will do anything for money, won't they, little girl?”

A hand shot out and jerked her chin up. No longer able to hide behind her hair, she looked into the eyes of Song Mingyu.

He smirked as he traced her features, “You would've been so pretty if you had money. A wonderful catch. But you're tainted like the dirty water puddling in the street. You ain't nothing, little girl,” Turning to his friends he laughed, “Nothing but a good night.”

His hands dipped lower and lower. 

She tried to run away but they caught her just as easily. 

Pictures flashed across her vision and unwelcome memories suffocated her.

Sooyoung's voice shook as she stuttered, “L-leave me a-alone. Pl-please don't.”

He just laughed and mocked her, “Oh, she's crying. The low-life’s crying. Should I stop?” 

His friends closed in as her breath froze in her throat.

Self preservation set in and a newfound strength enabled her to wretch herself free from whichever boy was restraining her.

Without even thinking, she dropped to the ground and tightly covered her ears. Flashbacks were hitting her from both sides, and Sooyoung began counting to drown them out.

At this point, she lost all sense of her surroundings.

Time seemed to stop in all its’ element as Sooyoung lost it.

°°°

Taeyong was cursing himself. 

He was already ten minutes late with meeting up with Sooyoung, and his teacher just kept on droning on and on.

Her policy was that nobody dismissed the class but her. 

The class had gotten in trouble for their less than stellar scores on their previous test. The bold eighty-three circled in red staring back at him mockingly.

This entailed a lengthy lecture as ‘they were in their last year of high school and needed to make the highest score on the college entrance exam, blah, blah.’

Taeyong knew he wasn't going to college. It just wasn’t written in the books for him.

He would probably find a minimum wage job and pray it paid enough for living expenses.

That was all he could do really. Pray. Pray for a better life. Pray for anything better than right now.

Staring at the clock, he grew anxious. He was itching to just jump up from his desk and say screw it. 

Taeyong couldn't explain it, but he just knew something was wrong.

Terribly wrong. 

But, then again, when did anything good happen?

Tapping his pencil on the desk, he chanted in his head for his teacher to just stop talking. Just say the two words, damn it.

“Remember what I said. This year matters. Class dismissed.”

Shooting up from his desk, he was out the door before Mrs. Yoo even finished the word ‘dismissed’.

The hallways were, for the most part, clear as most students had already made it to lunch.

Completely bypassing the cafeteria, he made his way to the back hallway that led to the common areas and courtyard.

Rounding the corner, he say a crowd forming around a figure on the ground.

Taeyong's eyes grew wide as he realized the figure was Sooyoung. His Sooyoung.

She was crouched on the floor, and Taeyong immediately knew what she was doing. She had done it ever since they were little.

Rushing forward, he pushed the boys that were standing over her away and covered her protectively.

“Yah, what the hell are you doing?” Taeyong could never control his mouth, doesn't matter the situation. He always got himself into more trouble because he never knew when to shut up.

The boy, who he recognized as Song Mingyu, had the audacity to look offended, “Yah? Who you saying ‘yah’ to?”

“You don't deserve my respect, asshole. Now what the hell did you do to my sister?”

Slapping the other boy's arm to the left of him, Mingyu snickered, “Oh, the low-life's brother stepping up for her. Don’t they make such a nice pair? The low-life and the bottom feeder. This is amazing. The bottom feeder thinks he's so big and bad. What you gonna do about it, huh?”

Before Taeyong had the chance to get up and punch the jerk in his face, Sooyoung had regain awareness and pulled on his sweater sleeve.

“D-don’t. O-oppa.”

Throwing a quick glance back at Sooyoung, Taeyong heaved a deep sigh and pushed all his ill feelings down. Plastering a fake smile on his face, Taeyong continued with a low but authoritative voice, “Leave me and my sister alone. You understand? You're the least worry on my mind, but I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you touch my sister again.”

Yes, maybe their father had influenced Taeyong's actions to be on the more aggressive side, but, to be honest, Taeyong couldn't hurt a fly. He was a gentle giant that usually resorted to words than fists.

But when it came Sooyoung and the boys, Taeyong would fight the whole world if it meant they were not hurting.

Some might say it was his weakness, but Taeyong knew it was his strength. 

He was going to use it to get them far from here. 

To their own Neverland.

Pulling Sooyoung up from the floor, he put his arm around her and guided them out the door, giving Mingyu one last glare.

He ignored Mingyu’s final words, “I’m so scared, bottom feeder. Who’s the one running away, though, huh? Not me, bitch.”

Taeyong just continued walking with Sooyoung outside to an empty table. 

Not many students chose to eat outside as it was in the beginnings of winter and snow was imminent in the forecast. 

They quickly found a table that they wanted, and Taeyong stripped his sweater to give to Sooyoung when she finally spoke again. 

“Y-you shouldn’t have d-done that.”

Taeyong just smiled, “And why’s that?”

Sooyoung huffed, “We can’t draw more attention to ourselves, Taeyong-ah. That’s the definition of not staying low.”

“What should I have done, Youngie? You were having a panic attack,” Sooyoung looked sharply up at him about to protest, “I know you were. You still remember?”

Sooyoung sputtered, “I-I wasn’t, no, I-I-I was fine.”

Taeyong gave her a look, “You were counting, weren’t you? ‘One, two, three. All the bad things will go away. Four, five, six. Don’t let them see you cry. Seven, eight, nine, ten. All of it will end.’ I know, Sooyoung-ah, because I told you to do that,” his gaze fell to a butterfly struggling through the wind, “I didn’t realize you still used it.”  
Sooyoung, too, followed the butterfly, “It always helps. I don’t know why. Maybe it helps to distract me from everything else? Have something to focus on? I don’t know, but I never forgot.”

“Well, I’m glad it still helps you.”

Sooyoung tore her eyes from the rapidly disappearing butterfly, “What helps you through it all?”

Taeyong grinned at the faded, chipped wood of the picnic table he leaned on, “I think of you three. Your eye smile. When Jaemin gets so happy that he smiles with his whole mouth. Jisung’s super soft cherub cheeks that are just asking to be pinched. The feeling of absolute euphoria when at night we all cuddle with one another to sleep. I think of it all.”

Sooyoung felt herself tear up again at his words. She kicked herself for being so emotional. Gosh what was wrong with her? She just couldn’t stop from crying.

“I love you, Taeyongie.” Getting up, she walked around the table to sit in his lap.

Taeyong wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her, “I love you too, Youngie. Never forget that, okay?”

Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she spoke, “How could I?”

They stayed like that for the remainder of their lunch break just in a state of contentment. When they went their separate ways, Taeyong gave Sooyoung a peck on the forehead and promised to meet up with her at her classroom door when the final bell rang.

Sooyoung trudged her way back to her classroom and begrudgingly sat in her desk in the back of the room by the window. She made little effort to pay attention to her teacher for her last three subjects. Instead, she opted looking out the glass at the scenery. Dreaming.

Sooyoung, unlike Taeyong, wanted to attend college. She just knew that it was highly improbable of her actually being able to fulfill that particular wish. 

They didn’t have the financial means, and she didn’t have the time to study for the entrance exam. So, in conclusion, she wasn’t going to get into any university. 

There was nothing that Sooyoung could do but dream.

Sometime later, the bell rang and she gathered her minimal things making her way to door. Taeyong kept his promise and was waiting for her outside the room, even though Sooyoung knew his last class was on the floor above hers. 

They never stayed for dinner or the self-study sessions that were encouraged. Neither did they rush to a cram school to push on studying for hours on end. 

Rather than, they hastily walked to the preschool fifteen minutes from their high school. 

The two of them made little conversation instead focusing on the incoming cold front that was never good. Sooyoung cursed whoever it was that made it mandatory for all girls to wear skirts while Taeyong desperately wished for another jacket. 

Taeyong and Sooyoung made it in record time to the school where Jaemin and Jisung both stayed during the day.

Upon entering the right classroom, they saw that Jaemin and Jisung were the only two students left. Jaemin often walked to Jisung’s classroom to spend the time it took for Taeyong and Sooyoung to walk between the two locations with Jisung’s teacher, Mr. Moon, supervised.

Moon Taeil had no problem with staying behind with the two boys to ensure they were, in fact, picked up. Jisung was one of his favorite students, and it didn’t take long for him to completely adore Jaemin, either. 

Taeil looked up when the two high school students entered the classroom. He was currently coloring with the five-year-old while Jisung sluggishly tried to balance three wooden blocks on another.

“You made it.”

Taeyong sheepishly smiled, a hand going to rub the back of his neck, “Yeah, sorry you had to wait for us.”

Jaemin looked up from the puppy he was coloring an interesting shade of green, “Appa!” Jumping down from the table he was sitting at, he ran to Taeyong, who scooped him up into his arms.

“Hey, baby. Did you have a good day?”

While Jaemin began to excitedly tell of his day, Sooyoung walked over to a now past out Jisung. She picked the toddler up gently, holding him close to her chest.

Turning to the preschool teacher, she questioned, “Were they good?”

Taeil softly smiled, “Of course, they’re good kids. I did have a little trouble today with Jisung with naptime. He didn’t want to sleep on the mat with the other kids. He did cry quite a bit, but we worked something out.”  
Sooyoung smiled back and whispered, “Thank you. We have to go now, though.”

Taeil waved them off, “It’s okay. I should get going too.”

The four of them were half way out the door when Taeil called after them, “Do you guys need a ride? You shouldn’t be walking out in this cold. I think Jisung’s getting sick.”

Taeyong quickly declined the offer saying he had done enough for them already.

“Seriously, I do fear for the boys’ health. It’s okay. Just tell me where you live, it won’t be out of my way.”

Sooyoung and Taeyong exchanged a look, silently having a conversation. Taeyong sighed and turned to Taeil, “Um, it would be helpful, yes. We, uh, we live in Guryong.”

Taeil tried to hide the wince he gave when hearing the neighborhood they resided in.

Everybody has heard of the Guryong Village. It was the slums of Gangnam where thousands of poor people squeezed into tiny shacks. It definitely wasn’t a place you would want to be. Taeil’s heart went out to the kids that stood strongly in front of him.

Sooyoung spoke up, “We know what your thinking. But it isn’t that bad. We live in the upper part of Guryong. It’s a little better there. We have more.”

Taeil just nodded his head and grabbed his bag and keys, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally got another chapter out, yay ! this is my first time writing on ao3 so i had to figure everything out but i think im okay now. i hope you like the chapter, it's not the best it could be but im proud of myself. this was like the most ive ever written in one sitting so hopefully you enjoy it. feel free to offer any constructive criticism. i know my writing needs improvements so dont shy from commenting :)
> 
> also my sister eunji recently joined too so go read her stories on @qianflower they are amazing !
> 
> im taesung btw ;)))


End file.
